


How the Hansens Show Affection

by spookyookykitty



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy au-ish, Homophobic Slurs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyookykitty/pseuds/spookyookykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Chuck overhears someone talking shit about Raleigh and he proceeds to beat the motherfucker up because only HE get to talk shit about Raleigh. Nobody else, dammit Mako, Herc, Raleigh and practically everyone laughs about the irony of it all (after they rescued the poor victim of Chuck mauling)<br/>Established relationship is optional!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Hansens Show Affection

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I’m going with established relationship and I have no idea how the timeline works for this to be possible that they are together AND this takes place after the two cat 4 attack but we’re just gonna go for it ok cool
> 
> *warning for homophobic slurs

Chuck sauntered down the hallway, Max trailing after him smiling happily and wagging his little stump of a tail. He was heading to the mess hall to grab a quick meal before heading to gym; after the terrifying possibility of Striker failing against the Kaiju slapped him in the face last night he wanted to get as much extra exercise in as possible. After a thoroughly enjoyable celebration with Raleigh after they returned from their mission Chuck had reminded himself that he needed to be realistic and get ready for their future battles. He had left Raleigh’s room as quietly as possible, he didn’t want to rob the older ranger of the precious little sleep that was possible in their profession. He smiled as he thought of the private festivities the night before, he didn’t know how it happened but somehow he and Raleigh fit together perfectly, both physically and emotionally, and Chuck had never remembered feeling so appreciated and loved before in his short 21 years of life. 

As he rounded the corner he heard a group of voices in front of the mess hall doorway, he had yet to decipher their words but heard plenty of laughing and was curious. 

“-the pussy was near crying!” Were the first words he could decipher and watched as the men fell over each other laughing. “It was fucking hilarious! Who knew bringing up someone’s faggot dead brother would affect him like that. I think it hit too close to home, what with him being a faggot himself!” The men laughed ever harder at this and Chuck could feel anger coursing through his veins. He had an idea of the “pussy” the men were badmouthing, but even if he was wrong he was ready to throw a punch.

“Beckett’s such a washed up, useless-” The man’s words were cut off by a punch to his jaw. “-what the fuck? Hansen what the fuck was that for?” He asked, eyes wide and hand cupping his jaw tenderly. 

“That’s for being a bloody whacker. What the fuck do you think you’re jabbering on about?” Chuck yelled in his face before punching him in the stomach. 

By this point people were gathering to see what the shouting was about, including Mako, Newt and Herc. Raleigh skidded around the corner, Max at his side after getting the ranger to follow him. 

“Ok what’s going on?” He asked as he approached the fight, attempting to separate the two men with his arms.

“How cute. The little has-been wants to be the hero again.” 

Chuck ducked under Raleigh’s arm and punched the man in his left eye as hard as possible before being pulled back and restrained by Herc and Newt.

“The fuck Hansen? I thought you hated Beckett’s guts!”

“Even if I do I’m the only one that can talk shit about him! Mind your place.” Chuck spat back. “He saved all our asses last night, show some respect yeah?” 

“Christ who knew you were such a pansy lover.” 

This time the punch came from Herc, hitting the man in his right eye and knocking him onto the ground. 

“You don’t get to talk to my son like that. That’s my job.” The man looked up at Herc, fear evident in his eyes and quickly scrambled away with the help of his friends. The crowd that had gathered quickly dispersed after a pointed look from Mako.

“You really gave him a gobful, good job.” Herc said while slapping Chuck on the back affectionately, “Finally using your anger for something productive.” 

Chuck snorted and waved off his father. He smiled softly as Raleigh looked over his split knuckles and placed a soft kiss on the broken skin. 

“Thanks. But uh, ‘only I can talk shit’? Really Hansen?” Raleigh asked smirking and received a half-hearted shove.

“Yeah. You’re mine so I can make fun of you, but no one else can. Being together means I have a monopoly on bullying you.” Chuck answered with a straight face which turned into a look of confusion when Mako, Newt, and Raleigh burst out laughing. 

“What is with you Hansens and having ownership of shit talking loved ones?” Newt said between giggles and was answered with glares from both Hansens, which quickly shut him up.

“We’re emotionally stunted, it’s how we express love.” Herc answered as he slung an arm around his son. Chuck snorted again and rolled his eyes. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me you little bugger.” He said as he pinched Chuck’s ear.

The other four laughed at Chuck’s noise of outrage before being interrupted by an excited bark from Max. They turned and saw Stacker approaching. “Party’s over rangers… and Newt. Get back to work.” He reminded them with a stern expression but there was a smile pulling on his lips.  
Mako and Newt waved and went their separate ways before Herc joined Stacker on his way to the control room. Raleigh slung an arm around Chuck’s waist and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. 

“But thanks. Really.” 

“Someone has to protect your old has-been ass.” Chuck responded before pulling the older ranger to the mess hall to have lunch while Max followed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was ok! xo I know it was hella fluffy but I needed some good happy slight au-ness.


End file.
